


Brief Encounter

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day Six: Being Famous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

As a twenty four year old Hollywood actor living in Los Angeles, Blaine Anderson was well versed in how to deal with a hangover, and that morning was no exception. The sun was starting to pour in through the curtains he hadn’t thought to fully close the night before, the light unbearably bright and enough to prompt him to roll out of bed, blanket and all. He stumbled into the bathroom, steadfastly ignoring his reflection in the mirror as he always would on a morning such as that - which was how he didn’t yet notice the colourful mark gracing his tanned skin where his neck met his shoulder.

 

He made it downstairs without incident, clutching onto the bannister for dear life, his eyes cracked open just enough for him to see where he was going. Coffee. Nothing else mattered in that moment, except that he desperately needed coffee. Then probably some food, he decided after a moment, his stomach growling menacingly. 

Blaine moved on autopilot through his kitchen, a routine he could practically do in his sleep by then. Water in, ground beans in, button on, done. The heavenly scent of Italian roast began floating through the kitchen, Blaine humming happily as he rested his head against the cool tile of the counter. 

He was still in that blissful state of the morning after; the part where one can’t quite remember the details of the night before, except to know that there was a significant amount of alcohol involved. Soon enough, something would trigger the remembering process, a photo on his phone or a text from a friend, maybe. He’d get there, eventually, but Blaine was in absolutely no rush to begin the recollection process.

It took half of the mug he poured for himself before Blaine could muster up the energy to even make it to the fridge and start pulling out ingredients for pancakes. He grabbed the bacon from the shelf of the fridge as an afterthought - after the amount he’d drunk the night before, the greasier the better.

Blaine settled down onto the couch half an hour later, with a fresh mug of coffee, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate of, what was by then, brunch, with only one slight burn suffered in the process. He grabbed the remote from where it had ended up stuffed down the side of the couch, flipping the television on to the first channel it came to.

He frowned at the giant photo of himself that was spread out across the screen - it seemed he’d switched on just as the daily gossip round-up was beginning.   
“My favourite,” he mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes, bringing the glass up to his lips to take sip.

In hindsight, that was a mistake. Just as he took a sip, the image changed to shaky video footage of himself and a man he couldn’t quite identify in that moment, dry humping in the corner of what he assumed to be the party the night before. The juice went flying from his mouth, a few drops dripping down his chin as his jaw hung open.

Things like that just didn’t happen to Blaine. He was always careful about his image when he was out in public, without fail. Of course he went out and picked up guys, but never in such an openly exposed way. It didn’t make any sense.

Then, the screen switched again, this time to a photo of Sebastian Smythe.   
“Oh, shit,” Blaine mumbled, his cheeks flushing, and memories of the previous night came flooding back.

*

Blaine had had a crush on Sebastian Smythe since the first time he saw him in  _Catastrophes_ , his first movie, almost three years ago - and yet, the two had still never even met. It was a running joke among Blaine’s management, who had been trying to find a way to get them to work together for years, their conflicting schedules never quite managing to fit together.

He had known straight away that something was going on when he’d climbed into the car that was sent to collect him; Alicia, sitting in the backseat, barely hiding her giggles.   
“Okay, spill,” Blaine sighed, fiddling with his hair nervously. “Is it the suit? Does it not look good?”  
“Oh, no, honey, you look great,” she assured him quickly, resting a hand on his knee. “But I have something to tell you.”

By the time they arrived at the hotel where the annual  _Vanity Fair_  ‘Young, Rich & Famous’ party was being held, Blaine was adamant that he would no longer be attending.  
“I can’t meet him, I just can’t,” Blaine whined helplessly, batting his eyelashes at Alicia for all he was worth.  
Alicia, meanwhile, looked positively gleeful. “Come on, you,” she grinned, tugging him out of the car onto the red carpet. 

She smoothed the soft material of the suit over his shoulders, leaning forward to whisper in his ear gently. “Oh, and just so you know? He’s even more gorgeous in person.”  
Blaine whimpered under his breath, a wide smile fixed on his face for the paparazzi who were lined up on either side of the carpet. “I hate you,” he hissed under his breath before starting his walk up to the building.

Blaine spotted Sebastian within ten minutes of walking in, talking to two young actresses he recognised from some crime show he’d caught re-runs of a couple of times. He looked flawless: hair artfully swept back, bright green eyes shining in the dim light, long fingers curled around the glass in his hand. Not to mention the suit, that hugged him in all the right ways, elongating his lean body. Sebastian laughed at something the girls said, his head tipping back, revealing a smattering of freckles down his throat. Blaine downed the rest of his drink and made for the bar once more. It looked like he was going to need it.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Blaine Anderson, in the flesh.”  
Blaine started, turning around, the world already spinning a little at the corners, his eyes struggling to focus in on Sebastian. Standing right in front of him.  _Talking_ to him. “You know who I am,” he blurted out, cheeks flushing.  
“Of course I do,” Sebastian snorted, joining him next to the bar. “I’ve been dying to meet you.”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, his eyes drawn to Sebastian’s lips as he wetted them slowly.   
“Hey,” Sebastian murmured, taking a step closer. “Would you like to-”  
“Smile, boys!”   
They broke apart abruptly as the photographer interrupted them, before stepping back together and posing for a photo; Sebastian’s arm slung low around Blaine’s waist.  
“You were saying?” Blaine whispered, looking up at him, spurred on by the alcohol and the heat that was shooting through his body from the way Sebastian’s fingers were teasing slowly around his hip. 

Everything happened rather fast from that point. One minute, Sebastian was ordering Blaine a drink, the two floating closer to one another almost instinctively as they bantered back and forth. Voices became lower, eyes darkened, hands dared to wander; up until the point when Sebastian had his hand on the small of Blaine’s back, creeping dangerously low to his ass, at which point the latter suggested a more private location.

They didn’t quite make it that far though; instead stumbling into a dark, secluded corner of the room, Blaine soon ending up pressed against the wall with Sebastian mouthing at his neck, hips chasing each other in a messy, not-quite rhythm. 

Blaine was very drunk; as much from the feel of Sebastian’s lips as he was from the alcohol itself. It was dizzying; the tease of his tongue over his lower lip, the bite of his teeth against the upper one. Too much yet not enough, all at the same time. He could feel Sebastian half-hard against his hip, his own rapidly growing hard-on aching for some kind of friction. He wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees right there and then, and suck Sebastian off until he couldn’t remember anything except Blaine’s name. 

Oh, what a good thing it was that he hadn’t followed through on that desire, too.

*

Blaine scrambled for the remote, quickly snapping off the broadcast as he came back to the present with the painfully high-pitched ring of the doorbell. He paused at the mirror in the hallway, a shiver running down his spine as he pressed his fingers against the mark on his neck. The doorbell rang again and he pulled himself away hastily; he should really not have been dwelling on the events of a drunken evening with Sebastian, a man he may never see again.

But it seemed fate wasn’t quite done with the two of them, since when Blaine swung the door open, it was to once more come face to face with the man himself. The first thing Blaine noticed was how refreshed he looked; unlike how he must look, given he hadn’t even showered yet. 

“You even make looking like crap, hot, Anderson,” Sebastian commented, leaning down to kiss his cheek before pushing past him into his house, without invitation.  
“Uh,” Blaine managed, staring after him in confusion, before finally shutting the door.  
“I’d say I’m sorry about your neck, but..” Sebastian trailed off, throwing him a cheeky grin as he settled down on the couch, picking up Blaine’s mostly full coffee mug and taking a sip.

“Have you seen it?” Blaine asked bluntly, hesitantly walking over to join Sebastian on the couch.  
“Of course I’ve seen it,” Sebastian smirked, settling back and letting his arm drape over the back of the couch, fingers trailing over Blaine’s shoulder gently. “It provided a great visual for my morning shower.”  
Blaine flushed, kicking Sebastian’s leg playfully, before groaning. “Shower. I should really-”

“Sure, let’s go,” Sebastian shrugged before laughing at Blaine’s expression. “Kidding, Blaine. But yeah, you should, and quickly. We’re going out.”  
Blaine narrowed his eyes, pausing on his way to stand up. “Out? Why?”  
“Because I want to take you out?”

When Blaine continued to look at him dubiously, Sebastian sighed, pulling him into his side and cupping his cheek gently.   
“You know I wasn’t actually supposed to be on the guest list last night? I begged and pulled a hell of a lot of strings to get there, because I knew you would be there. I have been trying to find a way to meet you for the past three years.”  
“But..why?” Blaine asked quietly, leaning his rosy tinted cheek into Sebastian’s touch.  
Sebastian grinned toothily, almost looking bashful for a moment. “I suppose you could call me your biggest fan.”

Blaine surged forward, catching Sebastian’s lips into a slightly off-center kiss, both of them smiling into it.   
“For the record, the dry humping in public was not part of my plan, that was totally your fault.”  
Blaine laughed softly, pushing Sebastian back against the couch. “Shut up.”  
While Sebastian was not often one for following orders, he suddenly found his mouth otherwise, and very pleasantly, occupied. 


End file.
